ForEver More
by Inasho
Summary: The day I died. I struck a deal with the devil. Now it's back. And it wants its payment, now.


For Ever More

None of the Yu Yu Hakusho characters I own. The only thing I own is Inasho, the story, and the bag of Doritos next to me and even those I don't have full ownership over.

Please don't turn away from this just cuz I have an original character in it. Please read! I've had this idea stuck in my head for almost a year and now I'm able to put it up. Well, I hope you al enjoy!

His head was pounding. The paranoia rose higher and higher as he could hear the thumping of his heartbeat grow louder at the sound of his skin and soul breaking away from each other. He never liked death and he could not bear the fact that he was dying now. It scared him and he did not like being afraid.

"I won't die. Not now!" He breathed out as his body gasped for air. The bullet wound in his throat refused him air as it had on impact, ripped his throat apart.

He knew that the person who shot him would find him soon. _'He'll probably laugh seeing a great person like me as a tangled mess off blood.'_ He thought to himself. The sun was starting to set and he stared at it unable to move for if he even move a finger, it would cause his whole body to tremble and release the already little air he was getting. "A sunset…I never saw one in a long time. I've always loved sun sets…hated sunrises though." He thought again to himself. He could finally feel the effects off death coming on to him. "No…not now…I can't die now." His heart was slowing down and his eyes where dulling. "I never wanted to die. To sleep forever." His body was stiffening the blood was hardening. "Please…someone help me." He could feel the drowsy feeling of sleep coming on to him.

"_I can help you." _

His eyes snapped open and looked up at the figure standing in front of him. It was a young woman. Her cloths where very awkward. They had the shine and elegance that would seem to put her in a higher class, but they where also to simple for her to be in a higher class. She had nothing but a long white skirt on and a bra like top. The only things that where truly odd about her was her ears and tail and also her eyes. She had fox like ears and tails that had a golden shine to them and black at the tips. Her eye's on the other hand, where a vast nothingness. There were completely empty.

"_I can help you, if you want my help."_ She repeated herself, _"But there will be a price."_

He narrowed his eyes and gasped out, "Why…..should I……trust…." He coughed and sputtered as his body started to shack and he fell into convulsion. The women bent over him and leaned into his ear and spoke in a soft, chilling voice, "Your life will end here today, there is no going back after that. But, I can give you another chance. Another life. Start anew…"

His eyes were now wide as he could see his life playing over. The day when he became the great thief he was. When he recruited his first mate into the guild. Everything. He wanted it all back.

He looked up at her with desperate eyes . His mind was set. He opened his mouth to struggle out the words he wanted to say, "Y….es." He managed to cough out.

The women stood up and stared down at him, a crooked smile pasting across her face. She spoke quietly and slowly, "On the day when the sun doesn't shine, that is when I will receive my payment." She rose her hand and struck it right thorugh his skin and ever so slowly dug in deeper.

Pain surged thorugh out his body as he felt her reach for his heart. He wanted to lurch back but already he was to dead to move. It seemed like forever before she reached his heart. She teared it out quickly and his soul seemed to follow. As he was out of his body, he saw the other world as in was, dark and cloudy. He felt lost and didn't know what to do or were to go, another feeling he did not like. His eyes spotted a small light. It was hearding somewhere he could not see but all his senses screamed at him to follow it. So he did so and got moving. His mind seemed to be on auto pilot. He felt like sleeping but he dare not stop, not for a moment. His life was almost over but now, he may have a chance and he was not going to lose it. Not now.

Inasho watched the soul as it wandered into the small gapped portal that lead to the human world. She smiled the same crooked smile that showed her unstableness and got on to her feet again, Her eyes now averted to the body that laid on the ground. She walked over it and carefully picked it up. "20 years….Youko Kurama….then you'll be mine."


End file.
